


Bevande alcoliche（6）

by rasielb



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasielb/pseuds/rasielb
Summary: Bevande alcoliche的车部分。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 有少量蝎和其他人发生关系的描写。  
> 分段方式怪怪的。

Abbaiare alla luna.  
枉费心机。

迪达拉再到教堂里是四天之后的事情，有个小修女把路带到庭院里，但飞段本人却不知所踪，他就在回廊笼罩下看着院子中央倾盆冲刷盆栽的暴雨，手里握着一柄长伞，想象出自己气宇轩昂地冲那帮敌手说出这句话，又因为并无法将其变成现实而迁怒于他人，看向腕表捎着点怒气冲姗姗来迟的飞段扫去一眼。  
「你怎么这么浮躁。」对方不咸不淡地从角落转过来，隔着一段距离，暴雨里的对话声音都被降低，语句挣扎传进耳里，他还是没有听清楚，皱起眉大声问你说什么不出意料又是一阵嘲笑，等到飞段不笑了，被大雨摧残的植物似乎都焉了不少，「我说你浮躁，哦，还有点蠢。」  
本来应该和人杠的，但迪达拉现在没这个精力，用焦头烂额来形容他一点不为过，尽管面上半分都瞧不出来，今天跑到教堂里来其实也没什么大事，就是再晚点开战了提前来求个上帝保佑——开玩笑，他又不信那套，哪个都是，包括飞段推崇备至天天叨叨的邪神教——所以本来应该是临时作出的决定，飞段却像是早就知道一样。现下站在那一团阴影里，张牙舞爪的性格全藏在衣服后面皮囊下头，两个聒噪的人放到一块半点声响都没有反而显得奇怪，他想起靠着蝎抽的那一支烟，呛人的味道还赖着喉管不肯乖乖就范，也可能是错觉什么的，心脏跳得很快，大约因为紧张，好半天之后迪达拉才将目光挪回纷乱挥洒的雨水上，空气流动的太快，他觉得可冷。  
「飞段，我今天要是死了，」尽管这很不可思议，可迪达拉还是艰难地把句子给吐了出来，科尔博兰的状况甚至还没有他接手时的好，蝎这一走简直糟糕透顶，不是说全靠罗西尼吊着命，可同盟袖手全身不在事内的情况他一开始也没有想到，这才明白之前蝎看见千代时难看的脸色到底是个什么意思，「你去找一下蝎...」  
「你估计是死不了。」  
一个声音突然插进来，陌生而低沉，慌里慌张的小修女接上话，说拦不住他就闯进来，飞段看向出现在另一头走道的男子，迪达拉也是同样的动作，扭过头皱起眉，那人墨黑的头发披在肩上，嘴上两侧还缝着细细的线，迪达拉因为这形象愣了愣，飞段已经很不客气地开口了：「你哪位，找我还是他。」  
那不知名男子拉扯了一下脖子上松垮的白布，瞥了语气偏冲的飞段，抬起手将一个箱子露出来，正在对着迪达拉面前的那条直线上：「当然是找他，你又是谁。」  
迪达拉没忍住自己的表情小小的抽动了下，拦住被人说懵两秒正要反击的飞段，手指在空气中虚点两下，目标正是那箱子：「这是？」  
「炸药。」对方言简意赅，飞段脸色倒是立刻变化，慢吞吞地向后倒最后消失在转角，给他两分钟就好，而迪达拉的眼神在听到这词儿的时候明显亮了一下，那可是他最喜欢的东西，是艺术，可这身份总推开一个又一个接触这种会有巨响和血花事物的好机会，现在有人送上门来能不高兴吗，那个男人站在和飞段先前位置完全相对的地方，另一手插在大衣口袋里，像是完全没有把他放在心上，「蝎交代的，你应该知道蝎是谁吧，总之记得付钱就好。」  
有解释也没用，迪达拉还是懵得有一逼，身体动起来接过了那个箱子，拿在手里沉甸甸的，他有点无措，不管是突然到手的炸药还是那句蝎交代的，其实也没什么，蝎知道自己奶奶的习惯而做出这样的布置也很正常，可脑回路却控制不住地转出其他想法，甚至连后面谁说了什么和谁拍了他肩膀都没有注意到。  
蝎，蝎，蝎。  
等到他真正回过神，飞段和陌生人都既像无语又想有耐心似的看着他，从两个角度把目光盯在中间，最后迪达拉抱紧了箱子，转身离开。  
飞段在他经过的时候侧身让出空间来，嘴唇颤动两下抖出一句话来，说邪神与你同在，迪达拉没理他，脚步在地上敲出一连串即刻隐没于雨声的撞响，他又把目光挪到还站在那里抬手看了一下表的人，从袖子中掏出了什么东西。  
「不法商人角都，来回岛上大陆高价贩卖黑火，我说得没错吧。」

有关于蝎——  
迪达拉冲上马车的时候都来不及同长门解释那凭空冒出来的箱子是怎么回事，这次小南也在，身段被收紧的衣服勾勒得清晰分明，他瘫了好一会，因为雨实在是太大了也分辨不出确切的时间点，浑浊一片天，箱子被搁在地上，好不容易才回过状态又是好一通说，最后迪达拉定下结论，除非真的打不过不然不能用，别自己人也都给炸死了。  
坐着三个人的车厢就此再无声响，他从公事里脱离出来又想到了蝎，不如说满脑子都是蝎，这可不是一个好的状态，马上要上战场了还想着无关紧要的事情，一点都不正经不是吗，可他只是停不下来而已，种种迹象把什么不太适合存在的事实推到台面上，那感觉实在是糟透了，有点透不过气，迪达拉试着转移自己的注意力到其他地方，比如长门或者小南，可他们只是垂着脸看不清表情，交握的手如此刺目，于是他狼狈地掉回尴尬的想法中，被烟熏到微哑的嗓音说出的只语片言引得头皮发麻，下意识收紧手扣住袖口的纽扣，他想象自己弓起身体将脸藏进手臂间，然后蠢蠢欲动的心思如春时枝叶肆意泛蔓。  
停下来，他想到，停下来。然后是枪支上膛的声音，和长门冷酷到无情的话，走吧，也许是最后一次了。

蝎是被闹醒的，白绝闯进他的房间硬生生制造出巨大的声响，睁开眼睛还是能看到雨水和电闪雷鸣，皮肤雪白的船长在劈过的闪电亮光下还真把他给吓了一跳，他刚才可能梦到了迪达拉或者其他的谁，反正意识回笼的同时含糊不清的报了一个名字，白绝也没听清楚，只压低声音说快走，刚才在岸上说了两句，似乎南边马上就要爆发争斗了。他这才一个激灵反应过来了，连招呼都来不及打抄起外套就往外跑，黑绝在港口站着，看到冲出来的他指了指听着的马车，勘九郎同样暴露在雨下。  
「回老宅。」蝎走过去的时候表现的比较镇定，但手明显不受控制打人的趋势，先回去调动罗西尼的武力才是正确的选择，他甚至分不出一星半点的神去质问勘九郎在这种大事上为什么依旧只顾着并非真正首领的千代的命令，可很快实质存在的怒气就消失了，在他看见老宅大厅里齐刷刷站立着的一群下属时，蝎颤了颤，没说什么就又转身往外走，后面的人也跟上来，他在马车里换起了弹夹，然后风轻云淡一句快点，眼里和脑子里又只剩下了迪达拉。  
状态实在是太不好了，他握枪的手一开始还哆嗦了几下，现在终于调整回来能被控制。从老宅去那边几乎是个半圆了，还要再次经过港口，可他又不能直接单枪匹马的去支援，简直鱼与熊掌不可兼得。迪达拉嘛，蝎想到这个，手上的动作停下来，那些纷乱的梦他已经不记得内容了，只有些大概的模糊的轮廓，有关感同身受的友谊，有关混乱虚妄的爱，如果运气糟糕也许还有那么点零碎的羡慕，分辨的过程太艰难，所以就没有必要去探寻，他解开外衣的第一颗扣子，率先从马车上跳下。  
他完全不知道现在会有怎么样一场交战，仅仅知道那会激烈异常，枪在掌心晕开异常灼热， 突然闯入的第三者打乱了原有的格局，蝎没有错过迪达拉眼里一掠而过的错愕，却也看见了那被血染深的衣服，他拉着迪达拉提前从战局上退下来，人还在不安分地挣扎，像是一点都感受不到手臂的伤口会产生的疼痛一样，迪达拉看了他一段时间终于不动了。  
「是不是我没有来你就准备失血过多而死了。」不得不说蝎的脸色很难看，他把对方的衣服扯开去看那在手臂上的伤口，迪达拉干巴巴地回答你这不是来了吗，临时找的遮蔽物下阴暗的很，雨在地上积成水洼，不由自主地就笑出来，尽管那是被气的，人的表情也晕成一团，「说得像是你知道我会来一样。」  
迪达拉没有再接这个话题，只凑过去开口说了点其他更加重要的事情，他让蝎去找长门，直接让人退出来爆炸，蝎没有立刻动，但很快就跑走了，在雨中找到那红发的青年和他身边手握短刀的女子，传达了他们首领的话，然后又离开，辗转周折，蝎从未体验过这般糟糕的感觉，混乱迷惘乱糟糟的，身边的人都开始转移位置，等他回到迪达拉边上，已经有人在替他简易收拾伤口了，战局被快速向后转移，蝎清楚自己向角都要的那些炸弹威力多大，却没想到迪达拉硬是要保全下属。  
也许换作他不会这么做，这样的念头只是亮了两下就暗下去，大量的人拥挤在不大的空间里，蝎在人群中间扶着迪达拉，听着巨大的爆炸声，但比起那轰隆声响，靠在自己身上的那人说的话却更加有震撼力：「你送我一场这么好的爆炸，嗯。」  
那个词叫什么，情难自己。  
他用这个理由来糊弄自己，漫天的火光在视线里炸开，妖冶眩目，蝎避无可避，就像避不开迪达拉身上的光一样，最后他只是扭过头去，扣着人的脸吻下去，在被照亮的空间里，气势汹汹，肆无忌惮。  
而迪达拉闭上眼睛，似乎笑了一下，但被人吻着，笑容就没有那么明显了。

甚至没有人敢提这事，很顺理成章地，蝎问迪达拉要不要去罗西尼那边先住一晚上，而答案自然是肯定的。他发誓自己有捕捉到那些暧昧的气息，随着对方趋于平稳的呼吸聚集到车厢的空间内，衣服都被雨打湿了，和头发一样湿漉漉地贴在皮肤上，他用余光去看正把手搭在伤口那块的迪达拉，脸色略显苍白，大约是因为淋了雨的缘故，以至于刚回到室内温暖的环境中就双双打了个寒战。  
「去洗澡吧。」  
衣服都塞到手里了迪达拉也不好再推脱，除了小心不要碰到伤口之外蝎什么都没说，随便去了其他的房间冲了一下把头发搓干净吹吹干就算完了，也没有特地整理房间给人，先是到书房里找了什么出来，再回到卧室里等对方洗澡。他把那瓶子东西扔进床头柜，点起台灯来，水流和着雨哗哗地响，往床上一倒。  
现在觉得床实在是太亲切了。蝎甚至在床上打了个滚，把被子都弄乱了，他可能会在迪达拉洗完澡之前就睡过去，倒不是说迪达拉洗得有多慢或者蝎已经困到不行了，只是当你精神放松之后再躺到床上，有那么一段总会如释重负到昏厥边缘，熬过去就好了。

迪达拉出来后看到的就是蝎半条胳膊垂在床外面，半眯着眼睛似乎已经迷迷糊糊了，但他小心地经过时听到了不属于自己的声音，果然还是醒着，蝎坐起来从抽屉里往外拿东西，他瞄到绷带剪刀还有可能是药膏的东西，顺着对方招手的动作走过去，在床前半蹲卷起浴袍袖子露出受伤的臂，蝎拉开纯白的绷带，口中说着把浴袍脱了这样的话，他也顺从，布料失去支撑后软软地散到地上。  
意料之外蝎包扎的手法要比想象中熟练不少，他脑子里对方也应该是那种不知道要怎么折腾这些的人，可其实不是，蝎咬着绷带往他胳膊上缠，只不过是被刀划到了并非枪伤，抹了点消炎的药上去裹好就行，贴上胶布收手后蝎摸了摸上臂那段不属于皮肤的部分，在迪达拉站起来的时候猛地用力，让人狼狈地倒下来压在他身上，丝毫不介意床单被搞得乱七八糟：「还真是一点防备都没有。」

温热的手指往奇怪的地方走，迪达拉能感受到脖颈那块地方被接触时下意识产生的排斥，他屈起腿想要起来却禁锢于力量之下，最后甩起头发洒开一片水花，嘴角噙着挑衅似的笑意收紧掌心的力道扣住对方肩膀，呼出口气任由蝎挪动脖子舔舐锁骨兀自按下分贝出声：「你倒是把我的枪捡回来？再说，有那个必要吗。」  
没有应答。蝎大约是抽不出那个空闲的时间，只一味亲咬着对方的皮肤，他在想以前的经历，可不管怎么说都不是这方面的老手，知道大半技巧真的上阵也还要下点功夫。迪达拉很白，不仅是脸，其他平时被衣服包裹的部分同样，那些干净的皮肤在他吻过之后亲易泛起温柔的粉红颜色，迪达拉看着在自己下巴边的脑袋，一张嘴就咬住了几丛红发，得到的是蝎报复般的，在胸口的按压。

他们都不说话了，总有东西能代替语言来表达那些必要的感情，蝎用修剪整齐的指甲边缘蹭过身上人颜色浅淡的乳尖，那地方刚才被舔得湿漉漉的现在微微发硬，按下去的时候很明显有个颤动的过程。迪达拉有点不舒服的动了一下身体，他安抚似地抬头想去亲吻脸颊，结果只吻到了头发，凉意在唇瓣上蔓开，但很快就被对方的唇压住了，迪达拉甚至对自己的头发生出了不满，于是急迫地去亲蝎的唇把匀给金发的份补回来。  
就像是年轻气盛的毛头小子一样，事实上他们就是。蝎这样想到，手上的动作不停，眼睛对在一块儿片刻，他却不如对方那般大胆，生怯地移开了目光，即使迪达拉因此皱起眉，但是没办法，蝎完全不能接受在另一个人眼中看见自己这种浪漫到压抑的冲击，只能翻了个身滚到大床的中央，在乱七八糟的被单间往后挪，用舌尖去舔一侧被抚摸到发红发硬的乳头，小小的，尽管不能出水但看着很有趣，何况对方还因此哼了两声，更加好了。  
迪达拉因为刚才的位置交换有点懵，背脊发酸，蝎还在他胸口亲亲咬咬地留下些湿凉的感觉，仿佛是真的很投入，他看见对方干出这么下流事情时脸上温度就不受控制地飙升，甚至想笑，这笑意来的莫名其妙，可能也不是，因为这般举动让他感到很痒。但很快他发现自己不仅是脑子里不对劲，下身竟然随着蝎往下接着转移阵地的手而起了反应。  
「你别老舔…痒死我了…嗯…」何时何地不忘口癖，迪达拉不满地去揪人头发，蝎就放开了，指尖在腰间揉了两把就支起身子去捞床头柜上搁着的药膏，现在迪达拉知道那玩意在这儿的主要原因是什么了，张口骂了句流氓或者是相似的什么，蝎一眼扫过来单手扣住他下巴就亲，舌头舔过牙龈让他痒得受不住松开齿关被动接受这个混着你咬一下我笑一声最后一塌糊涂的吻，他倒是真起来了点，虽然还在半勃不勃的阶段但也证实了真的挺喜欢蝎不是，就这么亲亲抱抱在搓两下乳头能起来也不知道什么毛病，反正他开始感到上头的热意了，瞄了两眼对方手里那管子东西斟酌着开口，「我…趴下去？」  
「你很懂？」蝎这话讲得半点生气意思没有，其实连意思也不含多少仅仅单纯为了挪揄，即使光源只有床头的伞状台灯蝎也能看见迪达拉脸上燎原火烧一样的颜色，听着人气恼的「你比我更懂，嗯」心满意足地笑了一下，他是不介意在这种时候将平常攒着的笑露给对方看，但还有正事要做，于是蝎单手旋开了药膏的盖子另手把边上几乎要把他绑起来的被子扫开又摸了两把人大腿，这药平常用来抹抹手也可以，所以用在那档子事情上不会对身体造成多少伤害，「行，你转过去。」

迪达拉在心里骂，身体倒是很实诚地就趴过去了，提出这个要求其实也带着点私心在里头，他不想看到蝎的脸，太羞耻了，现在他如愿以偿。  
要说到这方面的经验，迪达拉除了偶尔用手解决一下生理需求之外仍旧算是个彻头彻尾的处男。至于蝎，他不是第一次，但次数也不多，一只手数着能算下来，而且都是和女性，和男人真的干起来的经历还没有过，所以两个人面对当下局面都有点不可描述的尴尬，蝎往手上倒那些冰冰凉凉软软糊糊的药膏时感到自己耳朵发烫，开始庆幸还好迪达拉转过身子去了。  
他试着把白色的药膏抹一些在那隐秘穴口的周围，迪达拉明显抖了一下，不难理解为什么，那一定很冷。  
「我就没后悔过叫你一声变态，嗯。」迪达拉现在还有精力说点有的没的垃圾话，手却下意识揪紧了愈来愈皱的被单。蝎的手指很热但那些正在私密地带待着的糊状物却冰冷到让人起鸡皮疙瘩，对方空闲一手搭在他腰上有一搭没一搭地摸着，身下那种感觉更甚，也许他应该让蝎先去摸摸那里的，这实在是太诡异了。但对方开始往里进了，指尖深入一小节的时候他便有点不太好，脑子里居然想到自己还没捅过人就给人捅了，忍不住翻了个白眼，也不知道是给自己的还是给背后压着他瞅不到表情的蝎看的。  
「如果你不分神的话可能更加好一点。」正致力于把半截手指捅进人后庭的蝎突然来了一句，不得不承认突然到把迪达拉吓了一跳，他也挺惊讶于自己居然在这种时候也能分神，不过很快他就转而去忍受背后那强烈的异样感了。因为有药膏的辅助，蝎单根手指的进入并不算是特别的困难，没多久就能在那细窄的甬道里进出了，即使只是一根，但这个认知依旧让迪达拉红透了脸，一如那天边的火烧云——扯远了。他能感到那地方对蝎的手指乃至皮肤没有表现出多大的排斥，正如现在的他一样，再进一步地说，后穴逐渐热起来不再干涩的内壁在蝎退出些的时候表现的非常不满，羞赧或者是什么别的让他丢脸的情绪就压在胸口，随着对方的更深入而累积。他下体不由自主的更硬了，可蝎不过往里塞了两根手指，纤纤长长带点人体的温度，蜷起来不那么柔软的指节压在软化不少的肠壁上，迪达拉不安挪动了一下身体却又被卡掐着腰上软肉按了下去，甚至弯着手指转了一圈。该死，他依旧是只敢在心里骂，不然指不定还会有什么其他举动，从他的角度看出去蝎简直是用暴力统治着这场性爱的主导权，却因为这种被钳制的恐惧感愈加兴奋起来，现在他几乎要看不起自己了，「别动，腰下去点。」  
「说的...轻松…嗯…」到这个时候那尾音已经分不出是口癖还是快感逼出来的呻吟，迪达拉尽力做到蝎的要求但还是忍不住反驳，他想用手去安抚一下自己可怜巴巴的性器，眼下那玩意已经是彻底进入状态了，毕竟蝎把第三根手指也给插进了甬道里，变着花样地扩张着，完全没有半点要分神照顾迪达拉前端的趋势，他只能张嘴咬住面前那白花花的枕头，反正不是自家的，弯着腰把臀部翘起来的姿势让人腰酸到无与伦比的地步，眼眶红了一圈泪珠子要掉不掉，迪达拉两秒前尚还有空去思考今天骂蝎的次数是不是太多了些，第三秒的时候就忍不住叫出了声，「别…我操！」  
蝎被他吓了一跳，连扩张的动作也停了两下，迪达拉这一声骂得他懵了片刻，回过神发现这第一次经历性事的青年靠着开拓就射出来了。他还没进去呢，蝎想象着自己嘀咕出这句话的画面，俯下身去吻高潮过后腰肢一个劲往下瘫的迪达拉，从发丝和耳后衔接的位置亲到被细密汗液打湿的凸起的蝴蝶骨，顺便随手从枕头堆里扯了个出来塞到胸腹中间的位置全当是支撑。  
他也是忍着下腹堆垒的属于性的生理冲动，指尖尚记得那块过热的部分在哪里，轻蹭而过的时候果然又是一阵没什么力气的哆嗦，蝎抽出手，把迪达拉捞起来点，好不容易从释放的快意中脱离出来的迪达拉眼前一片模糊，全靠身体本能用手肘撑着窗才没趴下去，他扯下自己身上居然还存活着的内裤，用比起手指更加粗大而火热的物件抵上那扩张之后又失去填充物正在主人不自觉的情况下微微张合着的小口，对方的头发大半都已经粘在皮肤上了，可现在谁还在意那头柔顺的长发，蝎很恶趣味地拍了两下那白皙的臀肉，迪达拉就不满地嘀咕了两句什么，其实他一个字都没听懂全靠语气判断其中意义，可能不是意大利语或拉丁语，毕竟对方人生大半时间都不在这岛上，但有一种想法突然冒出来，迪达拉神智不清到要说其他语言，蝎无奈地笑，也不知道这算是好事坏事。他复又弯腰，挨着人问你知不知道我是谁，迪达拉被他这问题搞得一愣一愣的，脑子里全是见鬼了的感情，骂出声的时候那些句子也许从大脑里一溜而过，也许根本就没有经过大脑，反正他后面难受的要命，迫切地需要点什么塞进去。蝎心道好吧，反正他现在只需要把自己的性器填入对方后庭，对他们俩来说都是最好的选择。  
然后他也这么做了。

有那么一点极短的时间里迪达拉感觉不到他脖子上面那颗东西在运转，但等到脑袋重新回到它应该在地方时前面浪费时光里头累下的快感一股脑的撞上迪达拉，几乎是要把他压垮了，他不假思索——不，我不是说他做事不经大脑或者没有自制力，只是现在这个情况下任何需要神经来处理的事件和行为都会惊异的发现主机卡死了，于是——他不假思索地把呻吟用快意袭来时的那般攻势送出了口，速度快到连自己都没反应过来要去收敛，扣着被单的手一下子收紧。  
而蝎那边，他也挺愣的，主要是他没想过迪达拉里面会是这种感觉，而当他反应过来自己正在对方身体里面的时候脸跟着人一起烧起来，被包裹的触感简直各种好。他还抵着那块儿隐秘的地方，纯属是误打误撞，迪达拉叫出来的声其实也不是那么一气呵成，有时长一点有时就支离破碎的胡乱，何况快感还一波波的撞，他可能爽得有点昏头，连要动都忘了，结果全靠迪达拉躁动到受不了了往后挪了挪才点醒了他：「你他妈…嗯啊…干不干了…」  
迪达拉估计是真的混七八糟了，自己都不清楚自己嘴里讲出来的能讲不能讲，还好长门不在不然又是一顿训，他甚至控制不住自己的泪腺，因为现在眼泪正在布料上乱淌。蝎两只手皆腾出空来了，从神游天外的状态里回过来比划了一下扶住了迪达拉的腰，他还是知道怎么做的，尽管不是同一个承受的部位但把性器插进去之后也就差不多。  
里面已经很热了，还温暖的湿漉漉的几乎要滴下那些融化之后挽留不住的液体，简直让人无法想象，那地方竟然正绞着他，用一种过高的温度给他带来快意，在退出来半截的时候仿佛在挽留似的。迪达拉低伏着呜呜咽咽地说了点什么，他现在已经不咬那枕头了，蝎才后知后觉地想到他们好像根本没有在谁上谁下这个问题上做过讨论，可现在想这些不过是无用功，他也只能被冲动推着动起来，把硬得发烫的性器捅回去，把迪达拉的喘息和叫喊撞得断不成章，对方安抚性质的在腰背脊柱那带的抚摸也像是催情的撩人举动，他下身又起来了，颤抖着等人去触碰的样子和前一次并无两样。这下好了，以后都不知道要用什么表情去面对蝎——迪达拉忿忿地想。尽管他已经被蝎的顶弄搞得气喘吁吁，但这个念头还坚挺的盘旋着，像是性器一样，很快他半是尖叫地叫出来，对方大半次数都实打实地撞在那敏感地带，偶尔还坏心地碾着不肯退，现在是感受不到那种迫切的空虚感了，取而代之的是要把他淹没溺死的快感潮浪，神经因为过多太强的冲击失去了大半功能，只能摇摇晃晃地操纵身体发出些没有意义的呻吟或别的声音——他实在太累了，而且也没有精力去拦自己不要做出羞耻行为，大部分时候他仅仅连喘带哭地用沙哑的嗓子让蝎慢一点。即使没有清晰的意识那快意还是毫不间歇地在那儿待着，几个月的年龄差平时看不出来，在这方面倒是起了大作用。在几下强力的冲撞之后前端发着抖射出来，迪达拉早就泪流满面，半张着嘴，来不及咽下去的唾液混着不间断往外冒的泪水一起从下巴滴落，把原本就够乱的床单变得更加湿皱，他失神的厉害。蝎被高潮过后收紧的后穴拧得哆嗦了一下，却还能赶着在控制不住自己前撤退没给射到迪达拉里面，不然对方可能会强撑着快要昏迷的身体起来给他一拳。  
现在他们正躺在一片胡乱里头，就和脑袋一样，也是乱得不忍直视。蝎抱着迪达拉，从正面，因为他刚刚把迪达拉转过来面对自己，那个垫着对方腹部的枕头已经不知道掉到哪里去了，可能在地上或者滚回了枕头堆里，两个人还都没有睡过去，他就轻轻地用手指拂过迪达拉尚在轻颤的背脊和后颈，余韵在胸口和脑袋里盘旋，他们就像最亲密的爱人一样把脸靠在一起接吻，这次要比之前那个啃咬一样的吻要好得多，亲的温柔缠绵满是情意，尽管从蝎心里来讲实在是太恶心人，可迪达拉却热衷得很，他也选择迁就对方一回，配合着把舌头伸进去，最后反倒玩的不亦乐乎。等两人终于都气喘吁吁了，迪达拉揽着他的腰，脑袋在肩膀上有一下没一下地蹭着，浑身皆是餍足的气息，现在他被满足的很彻底，又有精力去说些风凉话了：「你好大啊，嗯…」  
「能不能不要说这个。」  
蝎在这种时候意料外的含蓄，迪达拉腹诽说的像是刚才那么吓人的不是你一样，但他只是扒拉着对方的肩让自己能躺得舒服点，打着哈欠，眼里还泛出些残存的泪光：「走吧，扶我起来洗澡。」  
「你要在浴室里继续吗。」蝎瞄他，揉了揉脖子。  
「滚。」迪达拉打了他一下。


End file.
